


Stone Dead

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [8]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Gen, No Sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occupational hazard, or habit, or born this way. Three people and their reactions, or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Dead

**Author's Note:**

> A transition piece that's important nonetheless.

She officially meets him, her first time at the morgue. She doesn't know if he remembers her from in front of that jerk's house. He was one of the men who visited Lee Hyun. The next door neighbor.

Dr. Lee Joon-Ho smiles gently at her and she relaxes, feeling less like an idiot because she doesn't know what questions to ask about the dead body lying on a gurney. 

"He died of internal injuries from trauma to his ribs. His spleen burst as well. The bruises are consistent with a blunt weapon, probably rounded, slightly larger than a baseball bat. The time of death is approximately seven to ten hours before the body was discovered."

She notes down what he said, even though they'll get copies of his report. The dead guy was under suspicion for money laundering, so his death brings up more questions than it answers. Perhaps a fall-out between partners?

Dr. Joon-Ho peels off his gloves. "I heard you were being fast-tracked towards Detective. Congratulations, Officer Cha Ji An-sshi."

Ji An blushes. "I just lucked out." She had been lent to a team for extra manpower, and had been the one to spot the suspect on the CCTV. Granted, he had been wearing a disguise, but she had always been good with faces. After that, her sunbae had pulled some strings to get her more investigative training with different detectives.

"Don't do that," the doctor chides. "Don't downplay your accomplishments. It's hard enough for a female cop to get recognition around here. Your modesty will just hold you back."

"I," Cha Ji An stutters. "Thank you, sajangnim."

"My pleasure. Now go catch the bad guy." Joon Young watches her leave. _Ah. That poor child. Still searching for approval. She must miss her dad still._

Then he turns back to the dead with a welcoming smile.

\---

Min watches from the stands while the suspect receives his verdict. He is supposed to be taking notes on the case, but he is doodling instead. A man hanging from a noose that is actually a snake. 

The suspect is found guilty and sentenced to death. Min notes the man's face as rage blooms on it. When the man lunges toward one of the witnesses sitting beside Min, everybody screams, while the judge pounds his gavel and the guards reach for their truncheons. 

Min is the only one who doesn't flinch. He turns a page over on his notebook and draws flowers blooming inside a man's decaying skull. 

\---

Working with the police was more interesting than he had expected. He had thought about doing the same, back in New York, but his course load at the university was too heavy, so he had settled for sending in tips to the police hotline. 

He still mostly consults by phone, but some cases require his personal touch.

This one, for instance, involves a certain Officer Cha Ji An-sshi, and he wants to watch her on the field. 

She's wary around him. As she should be. But he admires how she takes on every little menial job that the other cops throw her way, finishes them cheerfully, then asks for more. The sheer grit of that woman.

Hyun chimes in with his theories (a career criminal with nothing left to lose; lots of money involved; possible connection to a recent bank robbery), and suddenly the case is blown wide open, and they're heading out to the suspect's house. He doesn't have to be there for that part, but he catches a ride with one of the detectives, just because.

The suspect runs. Why do they _always_ run? 

And he chokes out a laugh when Cha Ji An barrels after, her short legs pumping. The other cops follow and soon overtake her. He loses sight of them within seconds, and just stands there by the car, hands on his hips, examining the house. It looks ostentatious, newly renovated in a street full of ramshackle buildings. But all the curtains are closed. What other secrets could it be hiding?

Distantly, he hears shots fired and it suddenly reminds him of popcorn. He snorts. So the stupid little criminal is armed, and desperate enough to start a gunfight. He should worry about the cops, he knows. But can't seem to bring himself to.

It turns out that the suspect is injured in the gunfight. He dies on the way to the hospital. 

Hyun doesn't lose much sleep about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, more Disturb served up for your pleasure. (Also, I had an unexpected free day because of some power outage, and I got a lot of writing done, so yay!)
> 
> Thank you to everyone still following this series. I would never have reached this point without you all. (Yeah, pass the blame...)


End file.
